


Shudder Through Root and Stone

by Sami_Love89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Love89/pseuds/Sami_Love89
Summary: Rey just wants her freedom. Her whole life she's been controlled, and just when she thinks she's escaped the clutches of tyranny, she comes into contact with a creature that's far from human. Kylo has been waiting for Rey for a very, very long time. He has no intentions of letting her go. She's his now, and there will be no escape. Will Rey ever find freedom, or is she cursed to an eternity in Kylo Ren's clutches?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first story ever. This story has no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I've been a longgggg time reader of fanfiction, but have never even attempted to write or post a story of my own. Then, Rey and Kylo happened. This story would not leave my head and I had to get it out. I've got to warn ya'll: it's going to get dark. It's going to be explicit. There will be intense, dubcon smut coming down the line. If possessive, obsessed supernatural Kylo is your thing, then welcome! Either way, I hope you all enjoy this story. We're in for a wild ride.

Rey was falling. 

One moment she was sprinting full tilt across a frozen lake, frantically glancing behind herself as she raced towards freedom. In the next moment, a sickening crack pierced the air as the ice gave way beneath her feet. With a muffled shriek, she tumbled into the icy waters below. The cold quickly sapped what little energy remained within the exhausted girl; but, flailing and struggling, she pushed herself upwards and broke the surface of the lake with a strangled gasp. Grasping onto the edge of the hole she has fallen through, she used her remaining strength to heft her top half out of the water and onto the hard ice. 

Her hands scrabbled uselessly on the slick ice, and every frantic movement she made resulted in her booted feet sinking deeper and deeper into chilly water. She dared not scream for help, knowing that what awaited her if she did was far worse than an icy death. Shivers violently shook her body and made it impossible for her to fully pull herself out of the water. In the distance, Rey heard a hunting dog howl victoriously, and the voices of her pursuers raised in excitement. 

Rey’s fear rose as the voices came closer and closer. As the first man cleared the trees that surrounded the lake, Rey let despair numb her heart the same way that the frigid water had numbed her body. Torch light filled the clearing around the lake, illuminating the pitch blackness of the moonless winter night. Four, five, six men stepped out of the trees and onto the lake shore. Waddling towards the very edge of the lake, Unkar Plutt placed a hand on his massive middle and fixed Rey with a venom filled look of hatred.

“You’ve run from this for the last time, girl.”

Rey fervently wished that she could let Plutt know freezing to death was preferable to enduring what he had planned for her; but her teeth were chattering so hard in her mouth that no words could pass her lips.

“Unkar,” one of the men that stood behind Plutt said timidly, “Shouldn’t we help the woman out of the lake? Her lips are blue, and she looks pale as a gho-.”

“Silence!” Plutt barked harshly. “The girl has made a fool of me for the last time! I’ve waited patiently for her to come of age, to repay me for all the years I gave her food and shelter when no one else would. Shouldn’t she be grateful to me for giving her things she never deserved? A friendless, orphaned brat; no money, no connections--a nobody!”

Rey knew she was a nobody. Her drunkard parents had died when she was four, leaving her to be raised by her distant relations: an aunt and uncle. When her aunt died a year after Rey’s arrival, her Uncle Plutt was left with a scrawny five-year-old to care for and a harsh resentment for the girl he deemed “unlucky.” Indeed, it seemed wherever Rey went, bad fortune would swiftly follow. Money loss, ill health, and even the occasional death occurred to whoever dared befriend Rey. Quickly, word of Rey’s “curse” spread around the small rural village she called home. By the time she turned 18 last month, Rey had endured over ten long years without a friend to call her own. 

Mere days after her entry into adulthood, Unkar had called her into his study. He told her through a smug grin that he had secured her a marriage to a friend of his that lived a few villages over. The gentleman, Armitage Hux, had never heard of the rumors that surrounded Rey. Instead, he was eagerly anticipating a marriage with the beautiful young woman that Plutt had described to him. Rey, however, had heard all about Mr. Hux. She had listened discreetly in the market as two merchants described how Armitage Hux had beat his last wife to death after she failed to birth him an heir. One time while she was gathering water from the village well, she heard three women discussing in whispered voices that a Mr. Hux was well known to have a temper, and there were rumors that he had murdered one of his servant girls after she refused to lay with him. Oh yes, Rey had heard all about Armitage Hux, and she absolutely refused to marry the man.

What Rey did not know but was clever enough to guess after secretly reading through Plutt’s correspondence with Hux, was that Unkar owed Hux several large debts, and that all debts owed would be null and void after Rey’s and Armitage’s nuptials were completed. Rey’s freedom was to be snatched away by the hands of two cruel men.

Freedom was something that Rey had never known; she was always a slave to the whims of her callous uncle and a victim to the accusations of the villagers for their misfortunes. Rey desperately wanted to be free of her village, wanted it to be known that she felt horrible for every misfortune that befell her fellow townsfolk. She wished to travel somewhere far away, maybe to an island like the one she dreamed of, and live free of the daily abuse she currently endured. Freedom was what she craved above all else. The freedom to live as she wanted, to befriend who she wanted, to choose what she wanted.

All her life she had survived by herself, relying on herself with minimum assistance from Unkar. If she wanted food, she worked for it; meticulously growing produce in her garden and raising chickens and milks for their eggs and milk. If she needed new clothing, she made them for herself out of scraps of fabric she bought through haggling at the market. If she was lonely (which she constantly was, but was too stubborn to admit to), she imagined herself on an island. Waves crashed in her mind and lulled her into an uneasy complacency. Often, when the local villagers would hurl insults and sometimes rocks her way, she would imagine herself on the island in the arms of a man that loved her. Armitage Hux would not, could not, be that man. 

That very morning, Plutt had left the small house they resided in to visit Rey’s fiancé. As soon the sound of his carriage receded into the distance, Rey grabbed her small bag of carefully selected possessions and set out to travel as far away from her town as possible. There was a town a few days south that bordered the ocean. From there she would board a boat and go find her island. She hoped to be at least several miles away by the time Plutt returned home and discovered her missing. Unfortunately for her, at midday Plutt received word from one of his minions that Rey had been spotted leaving the village unaccompanied, with a bag in her hands and sturdy walking boots on underneath her midlength grey dress. Quickly putting the puzzle pieces together, Plutt gathered a team of men, along with their hunting dogs, to go in search of Rey. All of these events led Rey to this moment, where after hours of struggling to escape her would be captors, she was finally caught in their snare.  
A tendril of frozen chestnut hair swinging in front of her eyes brought her back from her reverie, and she realized that she had missed most of Plutt’s monologue. 

“Make your choice. You’re not long for this world by the looks of you. If you want to live, agree to come with us willingly and without any fuss. We’ll get you out of the ice and ready to go to your new home by day break. Otherwise, you’ll die in this lake with nobody to mourn you.”

Rey knew it to be true. The longer they spoke the warmer her body felt. In fact, she wasn’t even shivering anymore. Sleepiness was beginning to take its hold on her, and she knew that her death was swiftly approaching. With a shuddering sigh, Rey raised her head up slightly to stare Plutt dead in the eyes. Her large hazel eyes penetrated through him as her white lips parted; and, for the first time that night, she spoke.

“I choose freedom.”

Numb fingers released their grip on the ice and her body fell back into the grips of the icy lake.

She sank.

/////////////

The cold seeped into every pore as Rey fell deeper through the water. Every instinct within her screamed out, begging her to fight, to live. Instead she let go and allowed the artic water to bring her body down towards the bottom of the lake. Freezing cold burned her eyes, yet she refused to close them, wanting to keep them open for as long as she could. When she looked above, she could see wavering yellow flickers of torch light dance along the ice on the lake. It was dark down here, where she was. Her eyes could barely see her hands stretched out in front of her. Though, somehow, it seemed as though everything was becoming clearer to her now, as if there was a light source brightening the water.  
Looking below her floating body, she could see a bright red light from deep below, slowly increasing in intensity and brightness. 

Oh, she thought vaguely, it’s not getting brighter. It’s getting closer.

And closer it did come, a deep crimson red light that shone with such intensity that Rey had to momentarily close her eyes. When she opened them again, the light was so close that she could make out something inside of it.  
It was a man. The most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was looking straight at Rey as he floated upwards towards her. His dark hair floated around his head and his large body was clad in strange black clothing. Piercing obsidian eyes struck Rey to her core and she vaguely realized that she was out of oxygen. Lungs burning, she held out a hand towards the stranger. Slowly he stretched out a large, glove encased hand towards her. As their hands brushed, Rey felt herself fainting. The last things she saw were the red light and the predatory eyes of the man in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The amount of positive response to my little story was incredible! To be honest, I was so nervous after posting this that I closed my laptop and refused to check my notifications for 24 hours. I came sooo close to deleting the first chapter and never showing my face on AO3 again. However, I logged on to my laptop tonight and saw SO many kudos and lovely comments that my heart just about exploded. Thank you to each and every one of you that read and enjoyed this story. Once again, this chapter is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Rey awoke with a startled gasp.

Opening her eyes blearily and looking to her left, she spotted the lake a short distance away. She was lying on the ground close to the dense forest that surrounded the lake shore. Despite laying on snow covered grass, she was pleasantly warm due to the thick black cloak that was wrapped snugly around her. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish as she attempted to free herself of the cloak’s material, but she soon gave up on her struggles as it became apparent that she was too weak to remove it. Defeated, she lay limply on the ground and gazed around at her surroundings. 

The night sky was clear and cloudless above her; stars twinkled peacefully and did little to illuminate the darkness around her. Though, now that her muddled thoughts were slowly becoming more coherent, she realized that the stars weren’t the only thing lighting up the night. Directly to her right, a roaring fire blazed; smoke drifted upwards and Rey realized that the cloak wasn’t the only thing keeping her warm. Someone had apparently helped her out of the lake and started a fire to warm her frozen body. However, as Rey gazed to her left and then again to her right, she could not see anyone in sight. There was though, a horse a few feet behind the fire. 

Tethered to a tree by a long, thin rope, a majestic black horse paced. It stomped its hooves impatiently against the snow and shook it beautiful black mane as if annoyed by the cold weather. Steam rose from its nostrils as it huffed, and Rey lay still in amazement as she studied the magnificent animal. 

Rey tried to recall if she had seen Unkar or one of his minions with such a horse but could not remember. The last memory she had was of her lungs and eyes burning as she sank deeper into the lake. Then, a light appeared…. No, not just a light, a man as well. With dark eyes and gloved hands. 

Rey renewed her struggles to escape the cloak. The very same cloak that she was sure the man in the lake had been wearing. With a frustrated huff, she finally succeeded in unwinding herself from the heavy fabric. Arms now free, she shakily used them to push herself into a sitting position. For the first time since waking up, she looked straight ahead of her. What she saw caused her to let out a small cry of shock. 

Sitting mere inches from her feet, obsidian eyes locked onto her, was the man from the bottom of the lake. His thick dark hair tumbled in long locks around his pale face, while plush pink lips curved slightly upwards into a predatory smile. He was the most beautiful man Rey had ever seen, and the strangest. Something about him, those eyes, and that smile, and those broad, broad shoulders…. Rey mentally shook herself out of her confusing thoughts. Before she could ask the stranger who he was, he had gracefully risen to his feet and slowly began making his way to her side.

Rey was utterly amazed by the man’s height. There were tall men in her village to be sure, but they all paled in comparison to this stranger. Maybe it was the way his tight black clothing clung to hard muscles, or the way his large feet barely made a sound as they trekked closer to her over frozen earth; either way, Rey suddenly found it difficult to catch her breath. Unconsciously, she leaned away from the man, until she was almost flat on the hard ground. Seemingly unperturbed by her reaction, the stranger knelt beside her and with gentle hands, lifted Rey up until their foreheads were pressed together. 

Where before she had found it difficult to breathe, now it was seemingly impossible. Was he about to kiss her? Rey had never been kissed before, had never even wanted to be touched by someone in this way. But in this moment, with the tall, dark stranger holding her tightly to him, she felt her heart race and an ache began deep within her. 

“You’re warmer now.”

The man’s voice was low and deep; Rey felt goosebumps form over her skin as she simultaneously became flushed with something she couldn’t name. 

“What?” she asked in a daze, her lips so close to brushing against the full lips of the handsome man. 

“You feel warmer than before, that’s a good sign. If you feel able to, we can soon be on our way.”

“On our way?” Rey repeated in confusion. “On our way where? 

“Home,” he replied. His tone was somber, but his eyes were alight with something fierce.

Rey came to the startling conclusion that this man had not rescued her but had captured her to return her to Plutt. Anger rose within her, and she began to yank away to escape the grasp of her captor. It was in vain that she struggled, because the arms of the strange man were like bands of metal around her. For every tug away she made, the man pulled her closer until, at last, Rey was firmly nestled against his chest. His heart beat slow and steady against Rey’s ear, and she became even angrier that her struggles hadn’t bothered him in the slightest. Twisting her head from underneath his chin, she glared up at him. 

“If you think for one minute that I will go back to Plutt willingly you are insane! I don’t care how much money he paid you, have some decency and let me go! Where is he, where is Plutt? I will fight him and you and whomever else I must so that I may live as I see fit! Well, where is he?”

Tilting his head slightly to the side, her captor surveyed her through confused eyes.

“Plutt? Was he one of the men that was trying to kill you? He’s gone now, along with the others. They won’t be coming back. I saved you. It’s just you and I now.”

Slowly, Rey felt herself relax into the hold of the stranger.

“He and the others are gone? Truly? Are you sure they won’t come back for me? I am betrothed to Armitage Hux in exchange for payment of Plutt’s debts…. Plutt won’t let me go willingly. He wasn’t trying to kill me, he was trying to capture me to sell me off in an arranged marriage.”

The stranger’s arms tightened around Rey and his eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Marriage? Betrothed? Those humans do not know of what they speak. I would never allow you to marry this Armitage Hux. It is good that Plutt is gone or else—”

He trailed off into a furious silence, but Rey could not help but feel even more secure in his arms. If what he said was true, then Plutt must have changed his mind and decided that Rey was a lost cause. Maybe Plutt thought Rey had drowned in the lake and left before seeing her rescue by this stranger. Now that Rey thought about it, she did not know this beautiful man’s name. She was certain that the memories she had of her rescue were hallucinations caused by oxygen deprivation. She had to know for certain though. They had felt so real to her.

“What is your name? How did you know that I needed saving? How did you save me?”

Turning his head back towards Rey, his dark eyes softened as they met her wide hazel gaze. 

“My name is Kylo Ren. I was nearby and heard you calling for help. When I heard your voice, I knew that you needed me.”

Though she could not remember having screamed for help, Rey supposed it was possible that she had.

“Did you have trouble getting me out of the lake? It must have been so hard for you to dive in and find me in the darkness.”

“Not at all,” Kylo replied. His eyes were intense as they gazed upon her. “Your light is so bright that I could not help but follow it. You shine, lovely one.”

Rey felt her cheeks heat at his kind words. She didn’t understand what he meant by saying that she “shined”, but she figured it was a compliment. She had not received many of those during her life. 

“Please,” his voice broke her train of thought, “Please… tell me your name. I must know it.”

Something about his tone made the hairs on Rey’s neck rise. He made it sound as though he had to know her name or would die from the agony of never knowing it. Brushing her nerves aside, she ignored the small voice inside of her that told her to keep her name safe.

“Rey. My name is Rey.”

“Rey,” he said her name like a prayer, as though he were a thirsty man in a desert and her name was life-giving water. “Rey, come with me. We can travel far from this place and these people that seek to harm you. There will be a new life for you if you journey by my side. But you must come willingly, I cannot take you by force. Come with me, please.”

Freedom. He was offering her freedom from this town and the people in it that vilified her for things outside of her control. He wanted to help her. He was a good person. He had saved her, after all, from a watery grave. He was asking for her permission to help her. When had anyone ever asked her what she wanted to do? 

Putting any misgivings aside, Rey softly questioned Kylo one last time.

“You will take me where I want to go?”

“I will take you were you belong.”

The look in his eyes was truthful, and Rey could not help but to soften to him.

Placing her hand cautiously in Kylo’s much larger grasp, she let herself trust in his words.

“Alright” she said, pushing her worries away for the moment. “You have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have Rey misunderstanding Kylo's intentions for sure lol. I wonder what exactly he has in store for our innocent little Rey? I'm halfway through the next chapter, so I'm sure we will find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first ever chapter of my first ever story. Please let me know if you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are my bread and butter.


End file.
